My Silly Sounds in My Olympus Note Voice Recorder 2 (by Jomaribryan/MrBryanHelen)
Here is the second part of my sounds that I made something silly with my tape recorder. The sounds are: * The Tortoise and the Hare * Turtle * Salamander * Picnic Time * Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Where are you? * Timber Ridge Lodge and Waterpark * Barbeque * Cooking Song * Bruce the Moose's Spooktacular Halloween Birthday Bash / Rock * Bruce the Moose's Spooktacular Halloween Birthday Bash / Sing * Tika * Hamburglar * Day Day * Happy Birthday! (cheering) * Mud Cake * Happy Birthday, Robert! * The Magic of Martial Arts * Tori * Ian * HEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAH! * Island * Fire * Theodore * Eagle! Eagle! * Antenna * Turnip * Chew * Ax * "I Can Do" Show * The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street * Bedtime with Barney * Connecticut Public Television's 50th Anniversary Gala * CPTV * Una Tarde con Barney y sus Amigos * El Pequeno Gran Club - El Concierto en Vivo * Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo * Barney's Space Adventures * Talking Garfields * Kidz Bop 26 * Well, that's not a Christmas * Jim Along Josie * Italy * Policeman * 4th of July * Happy Valentine's Day * Happy Polliwog Day * Rutabaga * Sports Day * Bowling * Grocer * Cafeteria Lady * Illinois * Sundae * Prune Cookies * Lizard Hat * Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse * It's Clifford * Clifford's BIG Valentine Celebration * Caramel Apple Sundae / Catch all the magic at... * Cotton Candy / Catch all the magic at... * Mr. Brantley * Cleansing * Kill * Quarantine * Vaccine * Dead * Queen of Hearts * Carriage * Mascot, Bruce the Moose * Critters * Jelly Beans * Batley, Eureeka, Magellan * Vinko the Dancing Bear and DJ the Dinosaur * Pizza Kitchen * Sesame Street: The Cookie Thief * Narf * Poop * Monster Clubhouse * Abajo (Timber in Spanish) * Sleep * Cowboy Way * Scooby-Doo Live! - Musical Mysteries * Feline * Chia Pets * Busytown Mysteries, The Doodlebops and Liberty's Kids * Kangaroo * Just for Kids Home Video * Huggy, Huggy, Huggy! * Theme Song * Elephant, Rhinoceros or Hippopotamus * Swallowing * What did you say? * Rufus * Banana Food Young * Gravity * A Trip to the Moon * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Colors & Shapes * Barney's Sense-Sational Day * Barney's Beach Party * Let's Go to the Circus! * Singing Train * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Peg + Cat * Tall * Zitzaah! * Worms * Birdseed * Orb * Whitney * Jackson * Melanie * Marcos * Myra * Stacy * Kermit * Rebecca * Woody Paul * Mister Snowman * The Arthur Read Balloon * Mario * Sarah * Tyler * Eva * Efalet * Sugar * Beebaa! Beebaa! Beebaa! * Koalas * It's a beautiful day to laugh and play and be with my friends! * Did you hear that? * Curious George Live! * My Little Pony Live! * Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! * Oopsy Bear, Funshine Bear and Grumpy Bear * Lottie * Empire * Polliwog-A-Cracker? * Timber! * And we're the Biggles! * Scheduled * Carpet, Hardwood, Laminate, Vinyl or Tile * Pink Spots * Rootin' Tootin' Cowboys and Cowgirls * Dragon * Bedtime for Frances and Bread and Jam for Frances * Dexter * Dragonberry and Pepperoni * Comics * Tofu * Candy and Old Chewing Gum * Sandwich Songs * Be My Valentine, Love Barney * Barney's Pajama Party * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Barney's Good Day, Good Night * Yellow Polliwog Hat * Happy Holidays Love, Barney * Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus * Dog Show * Beethoven * Pandora * Share Bear * Lollipops * Grumpy * Rainbow Syrup * Love-a-lot Bear * Tenderheart Bear * Good Luck Bear * Paws * Champ Bear * Bedtime Bear * Messy Bear! Me Bear! * Dessert * Cave People * Eureka * Dinosaur Skeleton * Hills of South Dakota * Curly Mustaches * Buttermilk * Mei * Victor * Terry * Noah